Love Hurts
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Serena was dating Draco. He broke her heart.She wrote her feelings down.So now Marcus Flint read her recent note of misery and is using it against her. How will Draco feel when Marcus could break her good girl act, when he Draco Malfoy couldn't?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Love Hurts 

Author: Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The terrible note of misery and betrayal.

Love Hurts, it's as simple as that. You can't feel love without hurting at some point. Rape, drugs, abuse, depression, and loniness it's all the same. So, what is the deffrence btween love and all the others? Well, I can't tell you because I don't even know.But, I do know what they have in common.

They all lead into hurting. In someway somehow all of these hurt us. It seems as if there is nothing in this universe that can truely bring us happiness.

Sure hugs and kisses bring smiles to your faces when chared between loved ones. But it only lasts for a few minutes or so then that feeling is gone.

But, the hurt that we recieve is eternally. That feeling seems like it will never go away. Grown ups always quote; time heals all wounds. Well, if the wounds were serious, and without treatment we could die.

What I'm trying to say i guess is that yeah time heals wounds, but we have to put effort into healing that wound, otherwise we Would die.

That leads to one question. Why? That simple word in question branches outinto several other questions that are unanswered. Why do our loved ones hurt us? Why are people afraid to bring up the subjecy of a loved one that hurt them? Why do we make promises to a loved one we can't keep? Why do we betray loved ones? You get the point.

Every person has a diffrent answer for every single question,but a lot if not most are to shy, scared, or hurt to explain. Everone has their own way of expressing their pain. Some cry, others scream into pillows, het a few might even punch things. But not me, no. I write my pain down. I express myself through my writing.

That is what I'm going to do, I'll write it all down. Then when I am ready; I'll tell it to people and let them read, but not now.

I guess you all want to know what happened to make me feel like this. Well, it all started on my first day a school. I met this guy names Draco Malfoy. He seemed nice and everything. Well, just as he got sorted into Slytherin, quickly might I add, so did I.

I kind of kicked off fromt here. Over these past three years, it's been...oh I don't know. No words could describe it. Draco became my closest friend, well for a guy that is. My other best friend was Mina. She got sorted into Gryffindor. She got close to Harry Potter, like Draco and I.

Even though Mina and Draco didn't get along, Mina and I still did. Harry and I didn't really talk. Well, Draco would always tell me hanging around mugblood and mugblood lovers were bad for me. But of course I ignored him.

That brings me up to where it all happened in my third year here at Hogwarts. Draco and I finally settled that we liked each other more that just very close friends. We started to date, hug, kiss, hold hands and thoes sort of things. But now it's all over. We got into the biggest argument that we ever had.

He promised me he would not say the word mugblood while I was around him, and that we wouldn't call Mina that. He broke his promise, not only that but I heard him talking to his friends how well Pansy Parkinson looked in that mini skirt.

I ended up getting so mad that during lunch, I blew up at him in front of everyone. I asked him why we even thought we had something between us? You know what his answer was. "I thought that you would break your good girl act and we could have som Real fun. But I see that you'll always stay the same, so we are throught. Sorry hun to break your pure kind heart." And he said it though his famous scowling smirk he always puts on.

It was aweful, I ran outside and i curled myself up into a tight ball. I cried and cried, I cried even more when Mina came out. Oh, I was hurting so back, but now I am happy we're through.

I can hang around whoever I want, whenever I want. If I ruin Slytherins reputation GOOD! All Slytherins can burn in Hell for all I care. Hell, sometimes I think that Mina thinks she's so good becuase she has Harry, and i choose malfoy.

It seemed as if she was saying...no not saying...taunting; ' I told you so'. Well she can burn also along with her sacraid Potter. I know it sounds like I'm a total Bitch, but this is how i feel right now. Anyways, when I am ready to let people read it, I'll explain why I wrote it down. But now Now.

_Serena Tuskino_

A light tapping came from marcus' feet as he read the note. Soft hmm's came from his closed lips and he nodded. He stood up fromt he bed which he sat upon, he folded the note up into a tiny square, and places it inside one of his pockets. He continued to seach through many papers, then quickly shoved them into their respectful place and pushed the trunk underneath the bed which he was currently sitting on.

"Flint? What are you doing in here?" A soft voice broke his consintration. He turned his attention tot he third year blonde in front of the doorway leading into the room. He stood up slowly never taking his eyes off of hers. "Tsk tsk tsk Serena, such anger, depression, and hurt in your words.What would one think if they should read it right now? Say, Mina...or ever Malfoy? I say both would be very shocked, and one would be hurt to know you think this way of them." He said smoothly as he strutted his way over in front of Serena.

"You..." It struck her like a couple ton of bricks; "Read my note? Why, augh how could you? No one but me is suppose to read it yet! Wait, why were you looking through my things?" Serena lashed out at him even though it was whispered. Flint smiled at her as many things ran though his head.

"I was looking to see if you had your DADA essay finished. Draco needs to copy it, since he does know how well you exceed in that class." He stated just as if it was as simple as that. "No, I'm not done with the essay yet. Please, give me back my note Flint." Serena asked politely while staring straight up into his eyes. Something caught her attention, she didn't know if it was her imagination or what. But she could swear she saw a twinkle.

"I have a...hmmm...a proposition for you Serena." He announced and smirk that she could have sworn thatDraco Malfoy inheritedhis from, plastered on his face. "You come to my house over vacation, and no one gets hurt. Well, Mina won't get hurt, since she would be the only one who would care, and maybe Potter." Flint striked up, this time it was him that wasstaring at her.

"Y-You wouldn't show Mina that note. That is so horrible, how can you be this way?" Serena shook her head in denail. "Trust me, just say you'll stay with me over vacation and you won't have to worry about Mina finding out." Flint said plainly. Several moments passes by before she nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll promise I'll stay with you over vacation, but you have to swear you won't show or say anything about-" "Okay, settle down Serena. You have my word." Flint held up his hands to stop her from blabbing on as he intrrupted her. "And you have my word Marcus Flint." Serena promised.

A smirk of triumph appeared on Flint's soild face, and for a fleeting second Serena wanted to take back what she said. But only for a second, then the feeling of terror was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Hurts

Author: Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Chapter 2: The suprising Quidditch Match

Serena P.O.V

Marcus Flint just stood there looking at me for several seconds. He gave me a weird smile, if you could call it that and he came closer to me. "Good, well I of course must take off. You know, the Quidditch Match is abbout to start, and it's against Gryffindor. I'm sure it'll be a good game, wish to come and cheer me on? Or will you cheer for the other team?" He annouced while changing the subject to 'important' matters.

I was trapped in, and there seemed no way to get out, well a way that I would like. After a few tense moment I nodded. "Sure I'll come down to cheer you on. Knock them dead, not literally of course." I encouraged him, but saw the evil look in his eyes and I regretted ever saying that sentence.

He leaned in closer, his face was right next to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You just say the word and I'll make it seem as if it was a terrible accident." He whispered in a tone I never wanted to hear. It was so evil and enouraging. I wanted to run and flee from him, but I stayed. I shook my head and hands feverishly. "No, no that's quite alright-"

"Let's go, I'll make sure you get the best seat in the Slytherin stands." Flint promised as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the outdoors where it was a bright day. The sun was at it's highest, but the weather faired. It was not scorching hot, but not cool it, it just seemed perfect.

Author's P.O.V

Both of them walked to the Slytherin stands hand in hand which gathered a lot if not all stares from the Slytherins. But, true to his word Marcus got her the best seat where she could see everything that went on. Flint leaned in again real close. "Cheer loud Serena, like you did for Draco." He suggested in stead of comanding. Serena nodded her head. She didn't understand why she felt this way towards Marcus.

He invaded her privacy, blackmailed her, and yet she wanted to be near him. She wanted to cheer for him, to have fun with him. Her heart screamed this, but her heart screamed that she should hate him, punch him, do whatever means possible to make Marcus Flint not blackmail her. She'd have to figure it out later, why emotions were confusing she didn't know, but she was beginning to hate them.

He then took off to get ready for the match, leaving Serena alone with the stares of very confused Slytherins. She noticed them, but desided to stay quiet about it. Then the match was off. Serena saw Marcus and Oliver Wood shaking hands, well it was really shaking. It seemed more of a death grip.

Then everyone took off and the match started. During the game the only two voices anyone could really hear belonged to Pansy Parkinson and Serena. Well, they could hear Lee Jordan of course, but he had a microphone so he didn't count. While Pansy cheered on Draco, Serena got so into cheering for Flint that she didn't notice she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Pansy took this as a challange and cheered louder which caused Serena to cheere even louder. Then it got to the point where she didn't know how loud she was cheering or if she even was cheering for Flint until every single Slytherin screamed in joyful triumph against Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy had caught the Snitch from Harry Potter for the very first time.

Nobody knew how Draco did it this time, except Draco himself. Sure he could hear his name cheered by Pansy, but when he heard Serena cheer, it angered him. No longer was she cheering for him, but for Marcus Flint. Not only was she cheering, but she was one of the loudest voices heard. He didn't know why it angered him to hear her call Marcus' Name, but if gave him the exta anger he needed to win.

He needed to win to gain her attention, and to have her screaming his name, not Flint's. Why she was even cheering for Flint he didn't know, but he would find out. A voice, her voice, he realized called out from the crowed of Slytherins, but it wasn't for him, it was for Flint.

They acted as of they knew each other from birth. It disgusted him. He watched as Serena laughed and Flint actually smiled towards her. Who's side was Flint on anyways? His or that shy ex of his? Well being the sneaky devil's child that he was, Malfoy listened in on their conversation.

"That was a great game Marcus! I can't believe it, out first win against Gryffindor! This is so cool, we should throw a party or something to celebrate." Serena said softly but hyperly. She could now feel the pain from screaming for so long at her highest. Flint laughed at her as she rubbed her sore throat.

Flint nodded his head and smiled. "Alright since you said so. HEY! Everyone who's in Slytherin, party tonight in the common room. Serena's idea! Everyone bring food and drinks, bloody hell even bring a cake if you want!" Flint called out to everyone after he gained their attention when he whistled.

Cheers came from every direction possible. There was a long pause as everyone realized shy little Serena, Draco's ex as most called her, thought of this idea. She finally came out of her shell. Suddenly as they had stopped they roared up gain as everyone congradulated Serena upon joining them at Hogwarts finally. Well, almost everyone did. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy didn't bother to talk to her.

"What a slut. She acts all shy, that's what attracts the guys to her. She's just the little-" "-Pansy shut up already." Draco snapped at the cursing girl beside him, then he walked inside with Pansy following silently.

Serena and Flint walked side by side, until Mina pulled her to the side, and Flint kept on walking. "I can't believe you. Draco and you just broke up, and you're already with Flint?" Mina seethed out. Serena stared at her long and hard. "What? Can't I have more friends besides you? And you assumed I dating Marcus." Serena said softly, but her voice was cold cut and to the point.

Mina's eyes softened. "Serena of course you can have mroe friends, but Marcus? Are you sure you're notusing him to act as a Draco wanna be? Anyways, I assumed you two were dating becuase I could hear your loud mouth cheering for him all the way to the Gryffindor stands." Mina said sincerly, but ended up talking to her best friend in a joking mannor.

Serena stared at Mina then laughed. "Was I really that loud?" She asked in a shused whisper. At the question Mina seemed to jump up. "Oh yeah! You were Very loud. I think that's why Slytherin won. Sine you cheered so loud, it distracted Harry, and that's when Draco caught the Snitch." Mina explained as if it could be proven scientifically.

"Well, did you ever think Draco could beat Harry on his own. Or are you just completely unhappy with my house and my desicions?" Serena snapped at her with anger. "What does your decisions have to do with this?" Mina asked, and fire of anger flared up in her too.

"First you've been against me being in Slytherin, then you don't agree with Draco and I, and now you don't like Marcus and I being friends. Sometimes I think you're jealous, but it can' be. You know why? You have so many other friends that me, you have the 'perfect' boyfriend, and you have a friend who accepts your chopices. You know what I think, I think it's time you accepted my choices, either that or get out of my life Mina!" Serena shouted in pure anger. Tears were falling from her face, and a long pause was held between the two anger filled friends.

Mina reached out to touch Serena, but Serena backed away as if her touch would burn her. "Don't touch me, and don't talk to me. Not until you can accept or at least understand my decisions and my feelings." Serena hissed softly, ran into Hogwarts, and headed into the dungeons.

liza - Thanks!

sailorveggie - I desided that there are too many Draco/Serena fics, even though i Love the couple. in the 4th chapter i think is when they go to his house. Thanks for reviewing!

TsukinoGoddess - Well, it's Draco he's unpredicable. But, it's a girl and Draco's not to fond of girls feelings. And she was going to give it to him, becuase either way she knew that Draco would get his hands on it.

Irony of Life - Thanks, I've never seen a Marcus/Serena fic so...yeah.

Seren Lunar Echo- Yeah, i know, i don't know why i typed that. I have it written down right in my note book. Thanks for catching that!

samisweet - Thanks for reviewing. Yeah i know, i read the first chapter over again and i couldnt believe the spelling! Wow, i need to get a word check on my computer!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Hurts

Author: Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Chapter 3: Fights and Flights

Mina stood there, absoultly shocked. "Mina," a soothing voice whispered to her as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around the blonde. "Are you okay?" The soothing voice finished his sentence.

"Oh, Harry I don't know anymore. Everyday it seems as if I'm loosing Serena. I'm just trying to look out for her." Mina cried as she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

As they held each other they began to walk inside Hogwarts. "Don't worry, the best you can do for Serena is to be there for her, even if she is in Slytherin and was Malfoy's girlfriend." Harry explained quietly as they entered the school. Mina quickly turned on him. "Hey, you said you wouldn't hold thoes qualities against her!" She huffed, causing Harry to laugh.

"I'm only kidding. But, if Serena is over Malfoy, don't you think she would wait at least a week before getting someone else? I mean did you hear the way she was cheering...for Marcus of all people!" Harry seethed. "So, did she break your consintration?" Mina asked softly as she saw Malfoy coming there way. 'He must be heading to the party downstairs.' Mina thought.

"Yeah, it was very distracting. You know what, I'd actually prefer her with Malfoy, rather than Flint, and that is truely saying something!" Harry cried not even noticing Malfoy until that point. Of course Malfoy heard Potter's outburt, but he didn't stop to taunt Potter. He just kept walking.

"He seems pissed." Mina muttered. "Oh Malfoy! Malfoy wait for me!" Pansy shriked as she ran after Malfoy. At this Harry snickered. "If I had that following me I would be pretty pissed to." This caused Mina to smile, then she sighed and leaned on Harry and they walked upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room together.

Pansy seemed to scream after Draco all the way down to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco could hear music and actual laughter. Why he had this screaming girl following him, he didn't know. All he could think about was Serena and Marcus having a good time at the party.

"Malfoy! Why won't you wait up!" Pansy cried. Before Malfoy could say it, someone else took the words right out of his mouth. "Why won't you shut up! God, with the music this loud, and all the people laughing all I could really hear was you!" The voice snapped. Pansy looked suprised, then sneered when she saw who yelled at her.

"Oh, it's just you. You're just jealous that I took Malfoy away from you." Pansy hissed. Serena snorted then nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm green with envy. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She said calmly. At Pansy's nod Serena smiled. "Good, you heard what you wanted to, now I should get to hear you say nothing. It's only fair. So shut up." Serena snapped.

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a dirty slut-" Before Pansy could finsih her sentence she was balling as she came crashing to the ground. Serena had punched her directly in the face. "Draco! Are you going to let her hit me like that?" Pasny wailed. "Of course not. Naughy little girls like Serena should be punished." Draco hissed as he slammed Serena to the wall. He quickly forced her hands to stay at the wall and stared at her in the eyes.

She did not show even one signal of fear, which in turn angered him further. Everyone should be afraid of a Malfoy. They were very powerful wizards, and with a snap of their fingers they could have someonekilled if they wished it.

"Watch youself Serena. Remember, you don't have-" "-Hey hey hey, what's with all the banging around here. Shouldn't all of you be inside having fun at the only party we may have?" Marcus intrupted Draco's threat. "Anyways, you don't hit girls remember Malfoy?" Flint taunted Draco from behind.

"Who said anything about 'hitting' her? I didn't plan on that." Malfoy said in a low dangerous tone. He then quickly leaned in and harshly kissed Serena. Immeditally Draco was pulled away from Serena. But what he didn't expect was that Flint punced him, then slammed him into Pansy's crying arms.

Flint then stood by Serena's shaking form, and glared at Draco. "Try that move again Malfoy and-" "-And all four of you have a night's worth of detention with me. Fighting in Hogwarts halls is not allowed. And five points shall be taken from each of you." McGonagall lectured as she walked down the stairs catching a fight that was about to happen. Then she continued to walk on past the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

Malfoy and Pansy took this chance to enter the Slytheirn Common Room. Serena thanked Flint for his help, but when he triend to question her she advoided it, and made an excuse to leave. She went upstairs and walked outside. She walked along a curving dirt path and followed it down to the Black Lake. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the ice cold lake.

A few mineuts after she sat down, she was joined by Mina and Harry. Silence passed through them, and Serena realized how much of a jerk she'd been to Mina. "You two are joined at the hip." Serena joked breaking the ice. Mina smiled and sighed in relife that her best friend was talking to her again.

Harry agreed to Serena's joking comment. "You seemed to have cooled down a lot." He stated seriously. Serena nodded. "Well getting into a fist fight with Pansy does seem to relieve stress." She said the truth, but in a jokeing mannor. At this Mina's eyes lit up. "No way! You got into a fist fight!" Serena laughed at how happy that made Mina.

"Yeah, long story short, Pansy is very annoying. But of courseMalfoy to the rescue, but in turn Flint saved me. Very confusing, but I don't wish to explain the details. It ended up with all four of us recieving a detention and five points from us each." Serena said short and to the point.

"Well, that would relief some if not all stress I would say." Harry comminted. "Yeah, and here I thought Fred and George sellign their 'Get Sick' pills was dangerous." Mina sighed and looked at her friend. "Well, you two better go in. In a few mineuts it'll be after hours, and Prof. Snape is patrolling the grounds tonight. You don't want to have him catch you outside." Serena warned.

Mina and Harry nodded as the got up. "You're not comming inside?" Harry asked. Serena shook her head no. "I still need to blow off some steam." She explained. Mina nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning Serena." Mina said goodbye and walked inside with Harry.

TsukinoGoddess- Tehehe I like that you liked it when Draco got mad. It's funny when he gets mad, but it's also very dangerous...

Crowing Corvis- I'll try my best to update everyday...key word try. I'm glad that you like it this much...makes me happy

koldy- Thanks!

Irony of Life- I plan to keep it up...peace out

Seren Lunar Echo- Well, i needed to put some sort of argument between Serena and Mina, all friends well most go through huge arguments...hehehe i'll see if i can get another argument in between them...i most likely will

Little Bunny Phoo Phoo- Yeah! I'm so happy you read my story and like it! I know i usually only read Draco/Serena fics myself, but hey change is good...sometimes

Silver Moon Goddess1- Thanks!

moonbeam21- I love D/U pairings as well, most of my cough badcough fics are D/U. But of course I'll beat Pansy, i hate her as well...I think almost everyone does...Hope you like this chapter too...it has some pansy beating in it...Muwhahahahha


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Hurts

Author: Me duh...

Chapter 4: Friends fighting Friends and a very pissed Flint

Serena stared at Mina and Harry as they walked in. "I'm sorry Mina, for everything." She muttered. A short mean sounding laugh was heard. "Sorry? Wow, you're able to say that word?" An all too familiar voice taunted her. "God Malfoy what in the Hell could you possibly want now!" She snapped becoming very annoyed.

"Settle down, I'm here to find out information and only that. And you know me I get everything that I want, so no use arguing. The information's going to come out of you sooner or later." Draco said on behalf of his defence. "Anyways you should save that anger for Pansy." He added on just to see her face turn a shade of red from anger.

"About what?" She demanded knowing very well that what he said was true. If he really wanted to get information out of her, he would no matter how hard she would protest. "Well, for starters I've been watching you since we broke up and the way you act is just incrediable. It's great to see you stick up for yourself, to fight, to yell, everything about you is just diffrent now." Draco explained.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Serena said immediatly after her finsihed his last sentence. "My point is Serena, that I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you." Draco hissed in a whisper, but Serena heard it.

"Well, that's your problem. You have Pansy remember? How good that mini skirt looks on her. So, leave me be already." Serena tried to stay clam, but was failing. "If you acted the way you do now I wouldn't even look at someone else-" Before Draco could finished Serena cut him off in pure anger and hurt. "-OH so now I'm good enough for you, but two days ago I wasn't?" She screamed.

"Well, have you seen the way you act lately? I think it's a huge improvement. Damn, it makes you seem so much more confident." He defended himself, an expressionless mask held on his face. Draco continued to look Serena in the eyes, but she advoided him. She didn't want to look into his eyes, she knew that if she did, she would break down. And she vowed to herself that she would not break to Draco no matter what.

"Once again Malfoy-" Serena started as she beagn to walked towards him, but towards the side of him. "Too bad." She finished as she walked right past him. As if on impulse Draco turned to yell at her. "I'm not down talking yet, so don't you dare turn your back on a Malfoy!" "Too bad Malfoy I'm done listening!" Serena yelled as she continued to walk on.

Draco ran after her and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She tried to fight to get her wrist free, but his iron like grip wouldn't budge. He just stood there staring at her, waiting for her to give up, and to see that it was pointless. She saw the look in his eyes when she turned around. She let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She gave into his stubborn attitude, which caused him to smirk in triumph. "I want to talk to you about this thing going on between you and Flint, but not here. We can talk on the cliff that oversees the lake. Meet me there in 5-7 mineuts." Draco ordered as he let go of her wrist and walked off.

She only nodded for an answer and went directly to the cliff that oversees the the lake. She sat down, and no sooner that she sat down Draco joined her. Without waisting time Serena snapped at him. "Say what you need to say and then stay the hell away from me. You hurt me enough as it is alright!"

Malfoy nodded his head. "Well, you can start by explaining why you're with one of my friends-" "-I don't think the two of you are friends-" "Becuase of you! It's all your fault why-" Draco and Serena continued to cut each other off before the other finished the sentence.

"Oh, shove it Malfoy. I can't help it if you're jealous. But you'll have to deal with it, just like I have to deal with Pansy." Serena said as calmly as she could, which wasn't as calm as she hoped. She then remembered how good it felt to punch that bitch. She smiled to herself and the happy memory.

"Harry, I don't like leaving Serena outside with Draco. You know we saw him walking out there, he'll probably hurt her or-" Before Mina could finish her sentenceHarry wrapped his invisable cloak around them. "Let's go spy then." He suggested and they walked down the stairs and out of Hogwarts to go find Serena and maybe Draco. Little did they know that they had a follower.

But by the time they found them Serena was having an outburst on Draco. "If you must know, there is nothing going on between Marcus and I. He just invaded me in my depressed state, and brought me out of it. Happy now! So, to your question I am not completely over you yet. But as soon as I get away from you the better it will seem!" She flared at Draco.

At this outburst, just the right outburst he was looking for he smirked his oh-so-famous smirk. Yep, answers my questions, oh look it's Flint to the rescue." He taunted as he got up and walked away upon seeing Flint behind a tree. Flint shoved past Draco and walked up to Serena.

"So, not over him yet?" He teased. "Shut up Flint." "Aw aw augh...better be nice to me. Remember out little deal? Anyways this could be a chance for us to get to know each other better." Flint cut her off right away while shaking his finger. Serena scuffed and stood up.

"Ha, like I want to get to know you. How I forgot that you and Malfoy are friends is beyond me! But, I won't forget again. So here it is the DADA essay you needed to give to Draco. Take it, he'll get it one way or another! He always does!" She screamed as she shoved the parchment in his hand.

She stormed off towards the castle, but tripped over something. She swore she heard a giggle, but shoved it off. With that she went into Hogwarts more steamed than ever. Flint crumpled up the parchment and walked after Serena pondering what Draco said to her that got her so upset.

Before he left and reached out and grabbed the cloak off the two Gryffindors, and looked directly at them. He then got directly in their faces. Mina could see her reflection in his eyes as he stared at him. "Utter a single word you heard and I'll make you refret it." He hissed and walked in.

Flint went directly to his room once he got inside. He flung the door to his room open and set a look at Draco sitting in a chair. "What the hell did you say to her?" He seethed. "Aw, you're upset. I only told her what she needed to hear." Draco taunted. Flint walked up to him and shoved him off his chair, sending the chair flying across the room. "What did you tell her?" Flint demanded again.

Draco held up his hands while saying, "Easy, easy killer, I only said that we were friends, even with her between us so we could compromise. And we will, you see I know about that little note." Draco said calmly as he picked up his chair and sat back down in it.

"How?" Flint questioned the 'friend' before him. "Well, if you were dating Serena for a few months you would learn that she wrote her feelings down. She knows knows this, and you read that horrid note, so she figured that you would tell me all about the note since we're still friends." He explained a expression of confiedence written all over his face.

"And she believed you?" Marcus asked not fully believeing him. At this Draco almost seemed to jump up. "Oh of course she did. You even heard for yourself that she has not gotten over me. So, she would believe almost anything I say that comes close to her understanding." He stated smugly and arrogently.

"Now, I believe you have her eassy that I need t copy down for the next ime I have DADA. Oh, and on a side note, if you still wish for her to go to your home using that blackmail you better stay away from her. Otherwise you won't have blackmail for long." Malfoy ordered as he grabbed the crumpled parchment from Flint.

No more way spoken between the two. Soon the lights were turned off, but Flint could hear Pansy and Serena go at it. Soon, a stomping noise echoed the halls then there was silence except Pansy's cries of pain. " Go to sleep Flint." Draco ordered once again. "You should take your own advise Malfoy." Marcus seethed through his teeth. He heard Draco chortle, but ignored it and forced himself to sleep.

When morning came around Flint went to go find Serena, but she was nowhere to be found in the Slytherin Common Room. He sighed and went to go take a cold shower, due to Malfoy taking up all the hot water. "That little shit." Marcus muttered to himself. "Talking to yourself again huh?" Draco taunted as he came out from the room fuklly dressed. "No, I was talking about you to my imagination, you see we're plotting aginst you." Flint said thickly as he went into the shower room.

"Serena! Hey are you?" Mina began to question but silenced herself at Serena's stare. "Bad night is all. I didn't feel like fighting with that shirking bitch so I slept on the couch after I slapped her." Serena answered. "Well do you want to-" "No Mina, I'm not hungary, but I could join you outside while you eat." Serena intrrupted Mina again.

Mina quickly went to grab some food and walked outside with Serena. "Look Mina I'm sorry. My emotions are going wild, and I;m not sure how much moreI can take of Draco. It's so confusing, first he says he didn't like me, then he said he's more attracted to me that ever, and now...augh i just don't know.

Then there's Flint. I don't know what I was thinking with him! Mina, I think I'm going mad." Serena dropped all of her problems on her best friend. Mina patted her shoulder. "It'll be alright. Vacation is coming up, well it starts tomrrow actually. Well you won't have to see either one of them for a full week!" Mina said cheerly.

Serena nodded knowing very well she was going to be going to Marcus' house over vacation. "Well, I think we should head in now." Mina broke Serena's train of thought and stood up. Just as Serena was about to stand up, a pair of pale hands rested on her shoulders and released a crumpled parchment. "Thanks, I couldn't have finished it without you." Draco Malfoy teased and walked off.

"Hey Malfoy! Leave her alone already, or are you one of thoes revenge seeking, jealous, stalker types of guy?" Mina yelled after Malfoy's retreating form. At this unusal outburst Draco turned on his heel, almost causing Mina to take a step back. The two seemed to have a stare down, and very long stare down according to Serena.

"Be careful of what you say mudblood. You say too much and you'll get yourself in more trouble that you can imagine." He warned softly yet a tone of danger in his voice was there. He watched as Serena flitched at him calling that filthy Gryffindor a mudblood, and smirked inside.

"Stay the hell away from me Malfoy, you and Flint." Serena seethed as her face scruched up in anger. Malfoy only smiled at Serena. "Sure Sere I'll give Flint your message. Oh, I do hope you had fun sleeping on the couch, it may be you bed for the rest of the time." He taunted her and turned back around to walk in.

Serena growled and walked in. Malfoy turned around, thinking he was going to get yelled at again by Serena, but she only shoved past him. Following her was a worried Mina. "Serena, wair up, you shouldn't let him get on your nerves like that." She called over her best friend.

Draco sneered when he heard this. So, he was ginally getting on her nerves. Good.

Mina followed Serena into a secret passage way. "Mina, I just need-" "What you need to do is to stick up for yourself more Serena! Don't let Draco get to you." Mina cut her off. "No, you don't get it! I've tried the best I can for sticking up for myself! It'll never be any diffrent. It's not just Draco either. It's Flint and Parkinson also. I know you want to help, but you can't.

This is a fight between my house memeber and myself. I let you straighten things out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione so let me do the same. If you get involved you'll only make it worse." Serena screamed out against Mina.

"Okay, okay Serena I'll stay out. I...well it just seems that whenever we talk we end up fighting." Mina whispered sadly. "Becuase you won't let me handle my problems on my own. That is what I need to do, so back off. Okay?" Serena said in a regular tone, but a softness etched around it.

Before another word could be spoken bells rang all over. "Shit! Classes!" Mina and Serena both cursed. Immeditaly thjey took off running though the Hogwarts halls and down the stairs. "Bye Serena!" MIna called as she rounded a diffrent cornor than Serena.

Serena didn't even answer, she just kept running. She ran down into the dungeons classroom, and skidded into her seat. A very amused potions teacher chuckled. "30 seconds later Ms. Tuskino and you would have been late. Try to get down here sooner." Prof. Snape said seriously.

"S-sorry P-p-p-prof. Sn-Snape." Serena huffed while trying to catch her breath. "Well, Serena's out of breath state is a perfect example of what potion we will be making. It is a potion that boosts up your energy and makes it easier for you to breath while running. Now, Ms. Tuskino how far did you run to get down here on time?" Prof. Snape expalined then questioned Serena.

"The Astromeny Tower...stupid stairs..." Serena huffed out and mummbled. "Talking with Ms. Aino I suppose."  
Snape muttered. The Slytherins all snickered and Serena nodded. "Not a crime." She said under her breath. Snape looked as if her heard it, but didn't say anything.

"Well, the ingrediants for the potion are on the board, and we have limited ingrediants for this so partner up." Snape explained. Pansy leetched onto Malfoy's arm, but he shoved her off and sat next to Serena. "I'd rather drop down dead beforeI partner up with you Malfoy." Serena seether as she stood up.

Harry and Ron partnered up. Hermion was going to go with Neville, but Prof. Snape put an end to that. Serena quickly say next to Neville. "You don't mind if we partner up do you?" She asked him. Out of hear he shook his head. Hermione went and sat down by another Gryffindor. Draco shot a death glare at Serena for refusing him and sat back down with Pansy.

At this she shriked in joy and latched onto his arm again. "You all may." Snape stopped dead in his sentence as he saw a Slytherin, one of the best in potions paried up with a Gryffindor one of the worst. "Begin." He managed to choke out. Neville looked at the Slytherin by his side. "Listen I'm not very-" He stuttered slightly, but Serena cut him off. "It's okay I'm a pro at it. And there's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not like most Slytherins. My best friend is in Gryffindor, oh yeah I'm Serena." She introduced herself to Neville. He nodded and the tension seemed to evaporate.

"Let's see a drop of vampire sweat, but can they do that I mean they're dead and the dead doesn't sweat. Oh well, a tail of a lizard, and eww a wing of a pixie. How cruel." Serena muttered the list of ingrediants they needed. She went to the bakc of the room to gather them.

Back there wa Draco and Harry as well. "Hey Harry." Snere said politely while ignoring Draco completely as she searched. "That was a nice thing you did for Neville." Harry said quietly. "Well, he seemed terrified, and no one should be that frightened in school." Serena answered.

As this converstation went on, it steamed Malfoy off more and more. First she cheered as loud as possible for Flint, then she choose to lower her status as a Slytherin to sit and work beside a Gryffindor. Sure he knew he was being a pain to her, but he never expected her to lower her status. And what was even lower was that she was talking to Potter like they were friends! This enraged him deeply.

"Hey Serena do you know where a wing of a pixie is in here?" Harry asked. Serena nodded her head. She went on ther tip toes and reached as high as she could. She could bairly touch the bottle, but one of her fingers tilted it and it fell down and she caught it. "Here." She stated as she handed him awing and grabbed herself one. She went to go put it back up, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

She stared at him while he grabbed the bottle, took a wing out, and put it back on the high shelf like it was no big deal for him. That caused her to glare at him, but he only smirked as he let go of her arm. But on the inside Malfoy wanted to yell and blow up at the girl infornt of him.

She quickly went and sat down with Neville. As she added the ingrediants she explained to Neville how to stir. After eveything was in and it was stired properly Serena let the potion boil. Others around her seemed to have finished as well. Snape went around the room checking the potions.

He first stopped at Malfoy's. " Perfect as usual. Potter and Weasly the potion is suppose to be lavander not dark purple. Serena absolutly perfect with no help from-" Before Snape could finish Serena cut him off. "Neville helped me sir." Snape only stared at her then he walked on.

He checked Hermione's trying to find one mistake but couldn't find anything so he didn't say anything. "Class dismissed." He said as he finished looking over the potions. Everyone was happy to get out of that room. "Thanks for sticking up for me Serena." Neville whispered and walked with the golden trio.

Serena smiled, then frowned as she heard Malfoy bad mouthing her to Pansy and his goons. She tried to ignore it as much as possible and continued to her next class. The day seemd to fly by and soon night fell upon Hogwarts. Four Slytheirns walked among the first floor and went to Prof. McGonagall's room for detention.

Just a warning I won't be updating Monday and maybe Tues. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out Monday...so i'll be sleeping the whole day. Thanks everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy!

leogirl45- I'm still undesided if at the very end if it is going to be a Draco/Serena or a Marcus/Serena.

samisweet- Thanks for the tip! Yes Marcus was pretty cute in the movie. I try to update everyday...try being the keyword

SerenLunar Echo- Ohhh...I know what you're talking about. I wanted to shoot her when I read the 6th book...grrrr Thanks hope you like this chapter too.

Chikara-Yuy- I don't know if they will get back together or not...maybe? In later chapters there is going to be major Pansy bashing...teheh

Silver Moon Goddess1- I hope this chapter is long enough...took me awhile to type it up...stupid freezing computer...

Sesshomaru's mistress- Like I said...in later chapters there will be major Pansy bashing...Sorry in this chapter I made Marcus be...um...rougher to Draco, but it will get better in time...I'm not used to beating Draco up...

Irony of Life- Thehe, thanks! I hope you like this Chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing..tehehe

koldy- Thanks!

Crowing Corvis- The detention is in the next chapter...sorry for the wait!

TsukinoGoddess- Thanks a bunch! I try to update everyday...try here's another chapter! The detention will be in the next chapter

chaoticwisdom- Yeah, well people tend to get angery when they are jealous and Draco just just very angery when he's jealous...hhehe an angery draco can be a funny draco... thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5 Detention Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I am not THAT rich, actually I am broke….so don't sue you won't get anything. I have nothing to give!

Chapter 5 Detention Time

As they entered she saw that Serena was as far away from the Slytherin guys as far as possible. "Well, for detention tonight Ms. Parkinson you shall wipe down and polish all the tin statues. Mr. Malfoy you and Mr. Flint shall be joining the Weasly twins in cleaning up the Great Hall. Ms. Tuskino you will join Mr. Oliver Wood outside and un-hex and un-jinx all of the Quidditch equipment. Now all of you get going." Explained then ordered them to leave.

As they walked off, Marcus Flint looked more pissed than ever. Of course Draco caught the look. "Awww, is Flint a little jealous of Woody?" He taunted Flint, who seemed lost in his own world. If anyone knew anything it was two major things, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were rivals, just the same goes for Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood. "How could she send Serena out to help Woody?" Marcus seethed in anger.

"Tuskino!" Oliver Wood's voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Let's get moving; we have a lot to do." He continued to command the golden haired Slytherin girl. "Wow, you're the bossiest Gryffindor I've ever met yet." Serena semi mocked Oliver already. Oliver ignored her and caught the sight of Marcus. "Flint." He stated simply acknowledging his rival. "You are on detention duty too eh?" Flint teased causing Oliver to go red a little bit.

"Flint. Shut up!" Serena snapped. "Ohhhh, she's getting angry you'd better watch out Woody." Malfoy warned. Serena sighed as she walked up to Oliver, trying her best to ignore Draco. "Let's get going. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can go to sleep." Serena snapped at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain beside her.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her Woody-" "Flint, I'd worry on how dirty you and Malfoy will get with the Weasly twins." Serena barked and walked outside. Wood raised a brown brow. "A little over the possessive side tonight huh Flint?" Wood mocked and chuckled as he walked after Serena.

At Oliver's comment, Draco sniggered. When Flint heard him he glared daggers at him, and then started to walk towards the Great Hall again. "What? I didn't say anything." Malfoy defended himself as he walked after Flint, smiling the whole time.

"So, are you and-"Oliver started to voice his questions, but Serena interrupted him. "No, no, and yes Malfoy and I are broken up." She blurted out the exact answers that Oliver needed to hear. "Okay, so all you have to do is-" Oliver started, but once again Serena cut him off. "- I know how to-"But before she could finish Oliver cut her off instead. "Yes un-jinxing, but this is un-jinxing and un-hexing the Quidditch equipment. It's very important, something you can't screw up." Oliver explained to her, and then got very close to her, their bodies almost touching. Only to show her how it's done of course.

"Hey he can't be that close to her! He'll get dirt all over her." Draco hissed while standing on a chair and also looking out of window. "Oh shut up and let me see!" Flint cried as he tipped over the chair, knocking Draco down on his butt. This caused Fred and George to laugh. Draco got up and grumbled. When he looked up he saw Flint scowling at the window.

"That lowlife filthy cheating blood traitorous Gryffindor!" Marcus Seethed his whole face scorching with rage. "Hey, settle down they're only doing what was ordered." George tried to calm Flint down. "As should you two be." Fred, for once in his life lectured people. "Just shut up blood traitors!" Flint and Draco yelled in unison.

"Augh oh George they are both saying things at the same time." "Not good Fred, it's not good at all. Hey it's our friends Harry and Mina; the soon to be voted best couple ever!" The twins talked in turn, then announced as the saw something move and heard a girlish giggle.

"Shhhh, we're here as a spy on behalf of Serena's safety." "As well as Flint and Malfoy, why don't you go join them on the chair?" Mina explained then Fred brought their attention to the two Slytherins standing on a chair.

"Oliver…augh…Wood do you know absolutely everything there is to know about Quidditch?" Serena questioned trying to lighten the tense mood. Meanwhile inside Mina peeked out of the window, then quickly got down. "I approve, much better than Malfoy or Flint." She announced to Harry, who gave her a strange look. "Who's she out there with?" He asked softly. "Woody." Flint and Malfoy said at once scaring the crap out of Mina and Harry. They had no clue that they were listening at all. Silence filled the room just as quickly as it interrupted before. "I think we should leave, before someone catches us." Harry explained, Mina agreed, and they quickly left without another sound.

"They're leaving!" Flint hissed as he watched Serena and Oliver come back this way smiling and laughing. "No shit, and they're heading this way." Draco said as he jumped down quickly. So did Flint, and they started to clean the Great Hall, to make it seem as if they were doing something.

Just as everyone started to clean, the doors opened. "This place is an absolute mess. God, don't the two of you ever stay neat?" Serena complained as she started to pick up helping the Weasly twins.

Wood followed her example and soon the Great Hall was once more clean. "So Woody how did you like spending time with a Slytherin?" Flint asked. "She's the cockiest girl from Slytherin I've ever met-" "- Oh, but you're not bossy at all-" "-I am older, more experienced, so I know what I am talking about." Wood and Serena continued to argue back and forth, cutting each other off.

"Oh, that's right I'm so helpless since I'm so much younger than you, I have no clue what I am talking about even though I did!" Serena screamed at Oliver. "Hey hey hey it's clean let's go." Fred and George said quickly before another fight broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The twins then guided Oliver out of the Hall and up the stair case.

Flint smirked at Serena while Malfoy looked at her with amusement. "What I have friends in Gryffindor. I hate the rest of them. It's not like anything else is different!" Serena defended herself against the looks.

"Bloody Hell it's not! You choose a Gryffindor over me!" Malfoy screamed in rage. "And I will do it again Malfoy! I hate you more than I hate the Gryffindors! It just happens that I can stand them more than you." Serena and Malfoy went at it. In the end Serena stormed off.

Marcus sighed as he walked to the dungeons with Draco. "Hmmm, I changed the password before detention tonight, I don't think Serena knows it though, so how come she's not out here?" Flint thought to himself out loud. "I am right here." Serena whispered in a soft tone. It sounded as if she was beginning to lose her voice. She was leaning against a slimy cold stone wall. "Mudblood." Marcus seethed, and suddenly a hole was reviled and they all walked inside to the Slytherin Common Room.

Immediately Serena plopped herself down on the couch. Flint too sat down, but in a chair beside the couch, and Draco seated himself on a two person couch. "Good night." Serena called bluntly without feeling as she brought her pillow up and a blanket. Soon she turned her back to the boys and fell asleep.

She swore she heard Pansy scream, "Let me in!" but shrugged it off. She could sleep out there tonight, she deserved it for all that she did. As she started to drift off into a wonderful dream where Pansy was her little servant girl to do her bidding. Oh if only dreams like this did come true! Obviously Draco and Flint did not hear it, because they didn't even budge as they went to sleep right there in the common room with Serena, too tired to move.

When Draco woke up, rather uncomfortable, as he looked towards Serena fast asleep on the couch. He groggily got up and stumbled over to Serena. He dared to brush a few bangs from her pale shut eyes. He scrutinized her whole body while she continued to sleep. A light laugh came from Flint's still form. "Today's the day we all go home." Draco stated. "Finally, and your last day to see Serena for a whole week." Flint agreed and also pointed the obvious out. A slight stir from Serena caused Draco to back away.

" Now you know it's going to be a bad day if you wake up to the voices of Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint." She muttered as she forced herself up from the couch. Once she was up and stable, she stretched her arms way up, and tried to cover up a light yawn.

"Mr. Flint did you inform Ms. Parkinson of the password change?" The voice of the Potions Master, Prof. Snape echoed the room. To everyone it sounded sleepily and annoyed. Flint's face lit up in surprise, and Serena tried her best not to snicker.

"Oh, no I didn't I figured she was already in by the time we arrived Prof. I swore she knew it." Flint explained to his head of the house as he stared at Pansy who looked terrible. Her hair was all knotted, clothes were damp and ruffled, and bags under her eyes.

"Don't let it happen again. She was found on the opposite side of the entrance to the common room." Snape ordered and walked off. "Maybe this day won't be so bad after all." Serena muttered to herself, but everyone heard it. Flint smirked, almost laughing at how Pansy looked. Draco tried his utmost best to force his emotions mask on.

"Rough night Parkinson?" Serena couldn't help herself while sneering at the pig faced Slytherin. "Shut the hell up bitch." Pansy snapped as she began walking to her room. "Someone got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning. Oh yeah you slept on the floor. So what the hell is your excuse." Serena taunted Pansy's retreating form.

Pansy stayed silent as she went to her room slamming the door shut. Flint could not help it any longer as he released a few chuckles, and Draco cracked a small smile. Small yes, but a smile nonetheless. "Oh yes this day may turn out to be a good day." Serena stated as she went over to her trunk full of clothes, and picked out an outfit for the day.

She went to the bathroom, and didn't return for another hour. When she did come out fully dressed, Flint was waiting for her. "Time to go. And you could enjoy your stay if you wish it. All you have to do is main tame a positive attitude. Don't worry though, I won't make you do anything horrible." Flint explained as she handed her a suitcase, which belonged to her.

" I already have mine on the ride out of here. Ready?" Flint explained then questioned as she shot him a confused glance. She nodded her head. "As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered, but her voice was full of confidence. She then followed Flint out of Hogwarts Grounds and saw a black car. "Ladies first." Flint offered Serena to get in first. " Oh no age before beauty." She insisted cracking a small smile.

Flint chuckled and hopped in the back seat and Serena did likewise. Soon after that they were off to Marcus Flint's home. A dark shadow that was watching them the whole time seethed in anger. "Yeah Serena enjoy your time there. It'll be the last thing you enjoy this year." It hissed as it walked to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Draco wait up!" Pansy shrieked as she caught up with the dark shadow. Draco groaned and clenched his hands shut. "Bloody Hell, stop shirking like a mad cow!" Draco yelled as he found an empty compartment leaving a very stunned Pansy behind.

Well to make sure Serena had a 'good' time at Flint's he would have to pay them a visit. Oh yes, he would stop by for sure. Draco thought as he allowed a smirk, a very malicious smirk to grace his face. At this thought, evil seemed to dance in his eyes. This was going to be a fun break indeed.

Hey, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. Wow, I never knew a computer could be such a hassle. Well a good thing is that I ALMOST have this story finished, so I will try to update it as much as possible. Thank you to those who have e-mailed me the chapters. Without you, this would not be possible, because I would not know where to start off. I don't have any chapters marked on my papers, it just runs continuously runs, and I mark the chapters as I type them. Well tell me if you liked this chapter or not. Like I said before I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! Please forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6 A New Home

Sorry about the long wait. I've been packed with homework and a job. But enough excuses I'm on Spring Break now, so I am going to try and update as much a s possible.

Chapter 6 A New Home

As Flint and Serena sat in silence in the car, Flint's parents continued to ask questions about school. "So, Serena are you a pureblood?" Flint's mother asked right away to get it out in the open.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am." Serena whispered as turned her attention to Mrs. Flint instead of the scenery outside. "I take it you like….nature." Mrs. Flint continued to interrogate Serena. "Yes." Serena said simply, not really up to playing 20 questions. "You don't seem too talkative." Mrs. Flint said with her nose high in the air. "Mom," Marcus snapped "enough alright? She's had a long week." Marcus said in a finishing tone, and his mother didn't say another word.

It was a fairly short ride home to Flint's Mansion, but to Serena it seemed like she was never going to arrive there. But, once they did, Flint helped her carry in all their belongings to each of their respective rooms. Which naturally were right next to each other.

As Marcus lead Serena into her new room, he couldn't help but let a smile grace his face. "Marcus, I…it's…it's beautiful. Um, thank you." Serena managed to choke those few words out. At this Marcus laughed.

"It's no problem. What? Did you expect that I would treat you as an inferior? After, what I read? I don't think I could do that to you. Unlike Malfoy, I have some feelings. Enjoy your stay." Marcus said warmly at first, but his tone became cold at the end. He then got out of the room and entered his own.

Serena sighed as she looked at a queen size bed with a canopy, a fuzzy huge mushroom chair, an entertainment center filled with supplies and magnas. A sinking feeling laid on Serena's heart. She felt guilty for the way she treated Marcus. She knew that Draco wanted her to hate or really dislike Marcus, even though he was the only one to yell at Draco, to stick her for her.

He wanted her to hurt Marcus, and she did. Even while being separated from Draco Malfoy, he still could get her to do things he wanted. Serena plopped down on her bed. Covering her face with a pillow, she screamed hoping that no one would hear her confusion or anger. As she screamed, tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

Flint however could hear her screams, and then her few sobs that escaped only to be muffled by a pillow. "Marcus!" His mother yelled. "Come down here, and bring Serena!" She called. Marcus got off his bed, and started towards Serena's room, but she was already by her door.

"I heard." Serena stated as she wiped her red eyes. "Whathas you so upset now?" Marcus questioned. "You, Malfoy, Parkinson, and myself. What else?" Serena answered simply. At his skeptical look Serena continued. "I hate Draco because he's the source of my misery. I hate Parkinson for the obvious reasons. I hate myself for not being over Draco by now, and beliving that the two of you are still friends. And I hate myself for not being strong enough to get away from Draco, and quiet doing the things that he orders." Serena confessed.

Marcus just stared at her long and hard. "Well, it sounds like you have plenty of problems to write about. But, that can wait. We shouldn't keep my mother waiting." Marcus lashed out at her, then headed down the stairs with Serena following him. "Yes?" Marcus questioned when he found his parents in the main living room. Next to them, was the Malfoy family, including Draco. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are going to be on a business trip this holiday, so their son Draco is staying with us. We explained to them that we too are leaving, but they feel it is safer if all of you kids stayed together. There is plenty of food and a variety of drinks to last you until we get back. Behave yourselves, and please try to keep noise level at a low. We instructed a neighbor to stop by once in a while to check on you three." Mrs. Flint explained as Mr. Flint nodded his head agreeing with everything that was said.

"I'm sure you'll all be fine. Draco, don't make a mess." Lucius instructed sternly, "Bye dear." Mrs. Malfoy hugged her baby goodbye and they walked outside, and left to go to their 'business' meeting.

"Marcus, you're the oldest, so we expect you to show these two an example. And for God's sake don't go getting Serena pregnant." Mr. Flint laid the rules out for Marcus and they too left.

"That...was odd." Serena stuttered a few seconds after Mr. and Mrs. Flint exited the house. Malfoy snickered towards Flint' "So, how many other girls have you gotten pregnant?" Draco taunted. "None that you messed with I'm sure of." Marcus seethed. Serena quickly left the room, feeling very uncomfortable. One week alone with Draco and Marcus. God only knows how many things were wrong with that sentence.

"So, are you going to show me to my room?" Draco hinted, and Flint lead Draco to a room on the opposite side . "My room is to your right, and Serena's is to the left. Across the hallway of course." Flint explained and began to walk away.

Draco entered his room, and unpacked. He was walking out of his room when he saw Serena entering hers. "I hate you." She seethed short and simply, then slammed the door shut, and what sounded like locking it.

Draco walked downstairs to see what Flint did to make her so unhappy here. He knew it just couldn't be him that made her hate it here. That just wasn't possible; Draco knew Serena still had some feelings for him, even if it could be hate. "What did you say to her?" Draco questioned Flint when he found him in the kitchen.

"Nothing really; I just said she gets very emotional when she sees you." Flint explained, not getting into details.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, that's a long enough break for me. I am so sorry about the wait. There's no excuse for me except, I am too lazy to type it after I have written it. But, now I have a little more time to and energy to work on this. Pre-warning! Some of my stories will be cut because I can not find the note book they were written in, so beware that I will discontinue a few stories. But I have some ideas I want to get up here, but I want to finish at least one story before I start another one. Enough of me gabbing, on with the story!

-SVR-

Chapter 7 A New Companion

"Well, what is for dinner?" Draco changed the subject very quickly, trying to lighten the mood just a tad bit. "I ordered pizza, and they're supposed to give me a free movie and a pop. It should be here within 25-30 min." Flint lazily explained. Being bored Draco continued his line of questioning. "What kind of pizza?" Flint stared at Draco as if he were a little annoying kid. "They're going to be taco and pepperoni." Flint answered starting to get annoyed.

Before Draco could pop out another pointless question Serena entered the room. "Marcus, your freaky little house elf keeps sneaking into my room and staring at me." She informed him. Marcus raised an eyebrow towards her. "What do you want me to do about it? She's never seen such a young girl so captivating in out home before. She's just in shock, I think." Flint explained.

"Well, do you think you could tell it to stop staring at me while I TRY to sleep?" Serena asked in a kind tone. "Wait she was watching you while you were sleeping?" Draco blurted out, sounding a bit jealous. "Yeah," Serena started not noticing the hint of jealousy, but Marcus did, and he glared at Draco. "One thing I know I am sleeping alone in the room Marcus gave me, and then the next that house elf is at the edge of my bed staring at me. It's really creepy." Serena finished.

"Fine, I will talk to it later." Marcus promised causing Serena to smile in relief. "Thanks." Serena started to breathe calmly now. "But for now, a pizza and a movie." Flint ordered, walked to the front of the house, and opened the door to meet the delivery person.

"Here you go. The movie is The House of Wax. Enjoy." He greeted his customer. Marcus handed him the money took the movie pizza and pop without saying a word to the delivery man. Marcus shut the door behind him, walking into the living room followed by Draco and Serena. "I heard this movie was pretty good, stupid in some parts, but all around good. Marcus set the items on the coffee table in the living room and directed Draco and Serena to sit down.

"Sit down you two; I'll be back with plates and cups." Marcus explained, and then he left the room. They did just that, without speaking to one another. Flint cam back, popped the movie in and sat on the other side of Serena on the couch while Draco sat on the lazy-boy chair next to the couch. Luckily for him, the chair was positioned on the side which Serena was sitting on.

"Now, Serena if you get-" Marcus started to tease, but Serena elbowed him in the side. "If you finish that sentence, it will be the last you ever finish." Serena threatened, and took a bite of her taco pizza. They sat in silence the whole movie, to transfix to eat or drink. When the movie ended, Serena was the first to get up. She grabbed her garbage, threw it away and put her empty glass away also. "Thank you Flint for the pizza and pop." She thanked Marcus who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, I'd say it is time we all go to bed. I'm sure all of us will get up early tomorrow anyways." Draco announced to Flint and Serena. "Yes mother." Serena snapped sarcastically, causing Marcus to chortle and Draco to frown. "Good night." Serena bid the boys a night, went up to her and quickly fell asleep.

"Draco, just admit that you still like her." Marcus ordered the young Malfoy. "I never said I stopped." Draco immediately answered, and Marcus could not trace a single hint of sarcasm or a lie. Draco headed to his room shortly after, leaving Marcus to clean up the rest of the living room and headed up to his room as well.

On his way however, he could hear the sounds of pencil scratching on paper, and he knew what Serena was doing. The only question was would he read it? As morning arrived Marcus and Draco woke up to the sun shinning in their eyes. "Wake up!" Serena ordered as she walked out the hallway separating their rooms. "Why is bloody hell are you up so early for?" Marcus hollered.

"Yeah," Draco started to agree. "You never get up this early, and you're never this energetic!" Draco bellowed. Serena went back and peeked into Draco's room, just so that her head showed. "What can I say, I'm a while new person after what you did." She taunted then left his room, lightly walking down the hallways.

Draco groaned, in what he didn't know just yet. He just felt like groaning. He slowly sat up, not wanting to get but, but he did and made his way out of his room and into the hallway.

In doing this he met Marcus having the same problem he was. Walking this early in the morning was murder. "I say we tie her downstairs and leave her there." Draco suggested, referring to Serena.

"Naw, she isn't that bad. She is just full of energy. You know she was devastated after what you did to her, she didn't have any energy, but now she does." Marcus declined, slightly lecturing and explaining to Draco. "Oh, well that's because she has YOU now right?" Draco snapped, and then headed to the kitchen. In there he saw Serena arguing with the house elf.

"I don't care if you were…well just don't ever do that again. Anyways…it seems as if you're going to be my only companion here for awhile." She told the house elf, softening up as she saw it was going to start to cry.

"Master Marcus is a very good friend." The elf spoke very highly of Flint. "Well, to me he isn't. So what's your name?" Serena muttered switching the subject quickly. "My name is Bellalee." It stuttered a bit. "Oh, well I will just call you Bell okay? I think it is a beautiful name." Serena explained. "Talking with the house trash are we?" Draco sneered making his presence known.

"Talking to get is better than talking to filth like you!" Serena snapped and exited the room. "Great, now you pissed her off." Marcus sighed, and then ate breakfast, which Bellalee cooked. "Bellalee, go get me a quill and parchment paper." He ordered. "Yes sir." And Bellalee took off.

"What do you need quill and parchment paper for?" Draco demanded to know. "For the list of people we are going to send an invite for tomorrow's party." Marcus announced what he planned to do now that his parents were out of the house. Draco flashed his evil smirk. Obviously he was very happy about this news Marcus brought him. Something was going to happen at this parry, something big, and Draco couldn't wait.


End file.
